Shattered Blade
by deerlybeloved
Summary: Something turns up in the Precipice World, and Hitsugaya is sent to investigate. In a parallel Soul Society, where Momo hasn't yet met Toshiro,  altered zanpakuto's and different powers... R&R!
1. The Stranger

Deerlybeloved-{hi readers , this is my first fic, i wanted to try my hand at writing some fanfiction, so i got this idea, but i'm not going to tell you what it is XD. you'll find out. when i was lurking on i never reviewed neeeever wasn't bothered? Don't be like me . haha please rate and review to keep me writing, so i know what you think! Criticisms welcome and any ways to improve my writing or ideas please please please please review or message me! Anyway enjoy (: oh and i don't own bleach, i don't know why people say that o-o its obvious i'm not kubo} 

_No. The blade shattered. _

In the Precipice World; a blur of a brown cloak. Flash. Another blur.

Toshiro's hand reached for his zanpakuto. Turning his head back and forth towards the sound, he called out towards the shadow. 'Reveal yourself!'

Blur. Then the sound of shunpo and of a metal blade that had sliced even the air around him.

Before he could respond, a sword already clutched at his throat. The captain pushed off in the opposite direction, just barely cut, pulling out _hyourinmaru_ from his scabbard. Another sword swung at him, shredding off an edge of his white hair.

He _shunpo-ed_ back, fumbling to see the masked figure. _Is this what blocked the Precipice cleaner? _His eyes were adjusting to the dark; they only made out a small cloaked silhouette lurking in the shadows.

Toshiro squinted his eyes, trying to look harder. _It doesn't matter._ _Just attack now before it does again._

He charged forward, sword pointing in front of him. 'WHO ARE YOU!' shouted Toshiro. The only replies were from the Precipice walls that echoed back the hollow sound his voice.

He swung his katana at the hood. The stranger blocked the attack and thrust another blade towards his head. The white haired captain suddenly realized. _That thing was wielding two knives not one katana. _The sound of metal against metal, meet again and again. He could see more clearly now.

The double knives were onyx black, matching the darkness, with pale white ribbon flowing from the end. _It would be difficult to catch up with that shunpo speed. _He was distracted with his thought, a cut of blood dripped down his arm. The stranger was coming at him like a bolt. _There is no other choice. _

Toshiro raised his sword up in the air, then swung it down.

'SOUTEN NI ZASE, HYOURIMARU!'

The released ice dragon flew out of his blade, the overwhelming reiatsu, but it did seem not surprise his opponent. It stood still. Just dead still. _Hyorimaru _lunged at the enemy, but it _shunpo-ed_ upwards, raising one of its knives, it blocked the attack. Its arm was frozen.

'_Tenso Jurin!_', Toshiro commanded. The water in the surrounding atmosphere gathered up, freezing into ice and then all flew at the opponent. While it was distracted by the ice darts, Toshiro charged at the stranger. His sword brushed the hood, cutting it off, the stranger dashed back. The brown fabric drifted to the floor, revealing a raven-haired _girl. _

Momentarily stunned by the revealed identity, Toshiro saw his chance to attack. He swung his dragon and within seconds, ice encased her completely.

A white light broke through the ice, dissolving it to water, crashing it down on her. She slumped down against the damp wall of the Precipice World. _Hyorinmaru_ was gliding against her throat. 'I guess you thought you were always stronger than me, Toshiro?'

The captains emerald eyes grew wide, 'What? What do you know about me!', he breathed.

She slumped against the wall. Dark shadows encircle her eyes, like she hasn't been sleeping for weeks. The girl glared at him, raising her hand to push the katana down, but it doesn't budge.

'What have you done with the precipice world!'

**FLASHBACK**

There was the hustling of captains, lining up side by side in the Meeting Hall. _What could have happened for us to be called up this late?_

'Order!', announced the Captain-Commander, 'There have been strange sightings in the Precipice World, I have been informed by the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, that the Cleaner was a week overdue, with strange reiatsu detected appearing and disappearing.'

Mayori throws a disapproving look, while Byakuya speaks out. 'Captain-Commander, I wish to be sent to check on this problem.'

'No. You must stay in Soul Society, we need your division to guard Soul Society be alert on any unusual activity. 10th division, Toshiro Hitsugaya, you are assigned the investigation of the Precipice World. 12th division Mayori Kurotsuchi, gather all the information you can regarding the Precipice World and discover the problem. The rest of the captains, stay on guard.'

The captains _shunpo-ed_ away as Toshiro made his way to the _Senkaimon-_the gateway to the Precipice World_._

**END FLASHBACK**

The girl had dark brown eyes, her raven hair waving across her face, with a dark expression, and a tattered shinigami uniform. 'Impressive. For your frail figure you still took my attacks. You are defeated, and will be interrogated in Soul Society. ', indicated the captain.

She huffed. His sword still at her throat. 'Impressive? Do you really think you could compare? An ice _zanpakuto_, useless. _'The_ girl raised both her swords to her face, a hell butterfly appeared for a splitting moment, then dissolved again. _'Unare, Haieko._ ', she commanded.

Her blades merged with air temporarily, with another sword materialising, one with a cat tsuba. The katana dissolved into ash, leaving only the handle. 'I suppose you know what this ability does, Toshiro?' , the girl warned. _MY LIEUTENANT'S ZANPAKUTO! HOW...? _

His sudden thought was distracted. The ash turned into a tornado chasing Toshiro. He was still _shunpo-ing _away from it. It was gaining speed, and made a cut on the back of his shoulder.

Toshiro blocked the next attack with a spurt of ice. The girl's blade thinned out into the air and re-appeared again as double knives in her hand. There was another figure beside her_._

A woman in a black kimono, draping down around her, her long raven hair hung around her white obi. The woman stood beside the girl. She pointed an onyx sword with a white flying ribbon at Toshiro. 'Some no mai, Kuroi tsubame!'

OMG I KNOW NOTHING IS HAPPENING YET! NEXT CHAPTER I PROOOOOOMISE moremoremore plot :D new chapter every week im a slow writer pleasepleasepleaseplease reviews? :0 and messssage me any ideas {deerlybeloved} whoa 988words :0 ***EDITED with more spacing & spelling mistakes plus tense **


	2. Ice Dragon

Deerlybeloved~{Hello thanks to everyone who took the time to give me suggestions, I'll take everything into account! The computer keeps correcting shunpo to shampoo O_O so if it shows up like that please tell me haha soooo here is the second chappie to Shattered blade ;0 im thinking of starting off another fanfic...is that a good idea? Because it'll mean that i'll have to post-pone each one ? ... let me know what you think! REVIEWS :D please! I seriously jump at each one haha anyway , enjoy i'm slamming myself on the head for not coming up with a more creative zanpakuto release command TTT_TTTTTTT i'm going to make each chappie roughly 1000 words :) from now on}

**FLASHBACK**

He was searching for something.

Though he had been dissolved into rain, his reishi, spirit particles, still existed, and there was a chance, a slim chance, with the right conditions, the zanpakuto could be reborn, within another soul reaper.

From his past life, there was still that faint dream of having a connection with a shinigami. He knows that it is impossible for that to happen with his previous master, so he began searching from the skies.

For reiatsu.

_Karakura town was a place quite densely packed with humans who have obtained sharpened senses, ones that could see shinigami, ones who are also oblivious to the reiatsu they have as long as they live. However, there were exceptions. _

_Take Ichigo, for example. _

_His father was a shinigami, Isshin. His mother, a human. When Ichigo was born, his soul had taken a fragment of Isshin's reishi, developing and eventually giving capacity for a zanpakuto. The moment he let another shinigami reiatsu flow into him, the fragment was completed, giving him immense power as a shinigami-human hybrid. _

The evening was brightly lit with a full moon in the sky.

The broken reishi had detected something. It was a rare, golden aura, surrounding the nearby park, something so obscured from the sun; you could only see it at night. A soft, faint glow moved slowly ahead. He could not see who it was, as he was only reishi.

The purple reishi dived down, into the reiatsu, merging with it, a strong white light blinded him, and the re-assembled_ zanpakuto_ was dormant, inside a human.

He woke up inside a moon lit land. A lonely place, almost feeling like the wooden pillars that stuck out of the ocean he often sat about on. There was only some hope, that this Inner World, would somehow, be finally connected to whoever owns it.

He was weak, barely able to stand in the Inner World. It has been too long since he last had contact with reiatsu. The only reason he barely survived the merging was from the minor hollows he absorbed as reishi. Only a portion of his power had been merged with the golden aura, he needed to develop his powers significantly, again.

So the _zanpakuto_, was there waiting again, for someone to call his name.

_Muramasa._

**END FLASHBACK**

**RECAP**

A woman in a black kimono, draping down around her, her long raven hair hung around her white obi. The woman stood beside the girl. She pointed an onyx sword with a white flying ribbon at Toshiro. 'Some no mai, Kuroi tsubame!' *

*Kuroi tsubame literally translates to black swallow

The onyx sword itself dissolved into the darkness, but re-emerged as a cluster of Hell Butterflies. They dove at Toshiro.

_Surely Hell Butterflies could mean no harm...?_

The captain attempted to evade the swarm of diving butterflies, but to no avail. They were encased in every shadow, when new ones would appear in every corner. There was no avoiding them; after all, it was Hell Butterflies that guided shinigami through the Precipice World.

No matter where he _shunpo-ed_, they were everywhere. He thrust his sword at them, waving ice attacks around him, managing to encase a flock closing in on him. However, a moment later, the ice simply melted.

_What the hell is this ability?_

Distracted by an approaching flock, a simple black shadowed butterfly landed on his arm. Perplexed, Toshiro froze. In a split second, the rest of its kind disappeared.

Toshiro felt the temperature drop. Icicles formed before his eyes, a familiar reiatsu diffused in the atmosphere.

_Hyorinmaru._

The girl was nowhere to be seen. The tunnel was encased with ice. _Impossible!_

'Souten Ni Zase, HYORINMARU!', the girl's voice echoed through the Precipice tunnels.

The captain's eyes widened with shock.

_My own...zanpakuto? NO. _

The familiar ice dragon appeared swirling in the cramped tunnel. Suddenly everything seemed so small, exactly like those re-occurring dreams he would get when he was a child in Rukongai. The frozen dragon lunged at Toshiro, who in turn, blocked it with his own.

Ice met ice; the two beasts struck at each other.

'BANKAI! DAIGUREN HYORINMARU!' ordered Toshiro.

The dragon shifted into brilliant ice wings that shielded the wielder when attacked. Ice flowers in the shape of diamonds sparked above the _bankai._ Especially in the dark of the Precipice World, it was an illustrious sight.

The girl re-appeared again, in front of his dragon. She was staggering. The reiatsu from her was diminishing.

She bolted with her sword pointing at his _bankai_. Toshiro materialized the dragon with its mouth lunging at her. She was encased with ice.

A moment later, the ice shattered, slamming on the floor with a crash of water. It was melted by her reiatsu.

'Some no mai, Kuroi Tsubame!'

The background of the Precipice World turned pitch black, with the only light coming from the two zanpakuto.

Flash. The girl was behind him. The white ribbon flying around his ice bankai.

A burst of Hell Butterfly surrounded him...but they were white. They closed in, like before, but dissolved so suddenly like lightning.

The girl collapsed, on the Precipice floor, emitting only the faintest reiatsu.

{HELLLOOO I guess that chapter two im aiming to finish this in 2 months :D so watch out for frequent updates! I guess the story is unfolding slowly, right now i'm still deciding where the plot should go and how it should end REEEEEEEVIEW OR PM ME PLEASE! they make me smmmile I did this chappie really quickly, so please point out mistakes!}


	3. Lost Shinigami

_Deerlybeloved~ Yes I am planning to finish this story But I got sick and it just went downwards after that SO SORRY for not updating this month ! Please please please review I'LL GIVE YOU CAKE! _

_A/N Don't you find it sort of weird in some fanfics how the main charaters have Jap names but the other OC's have English names?_

**FLASHBACK**

_300 years before_

The ground rippled once again with his presence. That same dark reflecting reiatsu had once echoed the cliff of Sokyoku Hill was here again.

_Haruka, Haruka._

The wind had whispered softly under the clouds that they had met; but calm skies only accentuated the piercing atmosphere. Standing before him was the 10th Captain who raised the riots. He had gone mad since his fiancé had been murdered in the village. For the past weeks, the Captain had retained his facade, until that voice inside his head crying out for revenge was unbearable.

_He had unsheathed his sword; no-one would stand in his way, besides one man who had tried to stop him. It was no use. He had butchered him with his zanpakuto right then and there._

_No dignity, but only an enviable sorrow hidden within the wound himself created. _

'YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!'

Haruka lunged forward towards the shinigami, clutching a fallen katana. He swung at the Captain who only laughed back. Black and red eyes had flashed the shinigami's expression for a fleeting second. He then shattered so violently into a pool of blood, leaving Haruka shocked whilst still clutching his sword.

_Hollow._

That night Central 46 had sentenced him to death for the murder of a Captain, but Haruka had escaped from his cell.

Using his illusion derived powers he had manipulated the guard's sight, and escaped through none other than the Senkaimon.

**END FLASHBACK**

She awoke in the middle of a darkened cell, in just one row bamboo of prisons. Then a voice had suddenly popped up in the segmented rooms. 'A shinigami? How did you get here?'

She cowered back. There was an old man sitting on the bench nailed to the wall.

'I'm not going to hurt you...I can't...see?' He holds up the shackles on his arms. 'We're in the 10th Division holdings. I came from District 80, West Rukongai, it was a mess. It was full of looters and criminals that did not commit crimes high enough to be sent to Hell.'

'Rukongai...? The girl asked.

'The wandering soul city, one of the largest portions of Soul Society, Rukongai.' The man answered. 'My name is Ryuu. I had complained to a Shinigami about the conditions of my District, but they did not care. I became angry in a sudden and struck him with a stray cane. Why are you here?'

'I don't know.' She replied.

'Then do you remember your name?' Ryuu laughed.

'No.'

The old man's expression grew serious. 'Do you not remember anything?'

'I only remember being in a dark cavern. I fought...someone...and now I wake up here.'

**FLASHBACK**

Soul Society had sent three divisions to look for him, but could not find a trace of his existence. Nothing could ever search all of the Precipice tunnels, there were far too many, which were twisted in turns and intertwining in time. This world was beyond understood.

Haruka had escaped from the world he once knew, and into some place of darkness. There was no keeping track of time in a place without the sun. He could have stayed in the Precipice World for days, or weeks, even years. The Cleaner, unknown to some, has a weakness. It only cleans one tunnel at a time. Wandering hollows have avoided such demise by finding open portals in its walls and travelling to another time space.

That's how Haruka lived, but the darkness eventually distorted his vision. There was no light contrasting the Precipice World, it was impossible to stay sane even for a short amount of time.

It first started as migraines, then small skips of time, with blurred memory in between. The walls seem to close in on him, even more than it usually did, they melted towards him, but they never touched. It was hard to regain control of his own mind; the Precipice World does not mix well with Reishi.

Haruka's past merged with the present, he believes that the 10th Captain is still alive, and vows revenge for his brother, but he could not recall anyone's faces.

**END FLASHBACK**

'I'll now go and interrogate the prisoner.' stated Captain Hitsugaya as he was addressing his lieutenant. 'Matsumoto, have you noticed anything unusual in the Precipice World when returning from your assignment?'

'I thought I did see another Hell Butterfly, but it was white, so I guess it can't be.' She replied.

Toshiro nodded whilst walking away without saying anything.

'I wonder what he's up to.' Rangiku spoke to herself.

The Captain made his way to his division holdings slowly. _Her zanpakuto ability...could it be to steal the power of another zanpakuto...but could she retain it?_

The girl shook her head. 'Nothing. I remember nothing.' Ryuu pointed to a note hanging in her sleeve. 'What is that then?'

She had never noticed it before. 'Momo Hinamori.' She reads out. 'Is that me?'

'I don't know, but since you can't remember your name, could I call you that?'

'Alright...'

There was the clacking beat of footsteps coming closer. 'Who is that?' Momo whispered.

'Shinigami. They will ask you questions, don't say anything, or they will try to use it against you.'

Captain Hitsugaya stood in front of the cells with two subordinates. 'Take her to the interrogation room.'

He had a cold expression, with icy reiatsu flooding the whole room; Momo could already see Ryuu shivering.

The cell door opened, and she was dragged off to another part of the complex.

_AH FINALLY FINISHED A CHAPTER :D _

_There was no fighting in this part, and it's a bit boring... I'm soory _

_ITS LIKE ESSENTIAL TO THE PLOT THOUGH :D_

_Please reviieewww it makes me keep writing TY _


End file.
